danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skate sky
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Priest" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Justme2 (Talk) 14:02, 20 August 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Your Guide...... Oh noes! You added your guide ON the pages of the Priest? I've already removed these since the pages are for Facts, not guides. I suggest you to write on your user page first. Later you can move them to "Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs" I have made a copy of your guide and it's here: How To Use Your Priest The main thing you should do is protect your priest and not let him get hurt. Remember this, never use four priests. The priest is only a support class. Now, if you don't know what to use your skill points for, then look at this: if you have a gladiator or boxer on your team, then raise your priests attack. if you have no gladiator or boxer on your team then raise life points and attack. The reason for this is because most of the priests staffs have a close range. If you have a magician or sniper or gunner, they have longer range weapons and if they have long range weapons and your priest has short, then that puts your priest out front where he will most likely be destroyed first, and you want your priest to survive and more life points means longer survival. finally, if you want to, this works with any team. You raise the magic (range) and raise strength. If he has long range, he will be in back and will be defeated last. REMEMBER THIS Protect your priest! Ivan247 14:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) For the Magician part it's here: Magicians are a good class but do not have four of them. Never have four of any class. This is what stats to raise on your magician: *First, don't raise strength. If you have a gladiator or boxer because all it does is raise your range and it doesn't help your gladiator or boxer. *If you have no gladiator or boxer, then raise magic (attack) and dexterity (agitation). Raise magic so your attacks are stronger. (it does not raise your attack very much). Raise your dexterity so you can attack faster and use your strong attacks more often. *you can also raise strength and dexterity if you have no gladiator or boxer. Try it! Its pretty good! Ivan247 14:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I recently moved your guide to "Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs". Have a look at it to see that if there are any problems. You guide is named "Skate sky's Guide" Ivan247 10:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Creating Links. Have a look at . This tells you how to create them, when editing the source code directly. If you use the grafical editor then there is a button in the second section. --Justme2 16:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Your unwikilike edits Stop them. ''page/ '' 21:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) "Unwikilike" edits I see that you do not understand what Bentu wanted to say. It basically means that the edit has nothing to do with the wiki. So if I post an article about pie on this wiki, it would be called and "unwikilike" artcile. --Yonder 22:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Testing the Mediawiki syntax and possibilities. Hi Skate sky! If you want to do some tests about the mediawiki syntax, and how to create different kind of stuff, please do your edits at this place: Dan-Ball wiki:Sandbox. This is the best place for experiments with the wiki! --Justme2 16:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC)